monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:KaiserLos
=Monster Hunter Wiki= The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page or on the Admins Board. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help Pages and Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter * Monster Encyclopedia - a thick database of every monster, divided by species * Monster List - a quick glance of every monster, divided by generation * Monster Types - list view of all the species * Game List - every Monster Hunter game that's been released * Weapon Types - different types of weapons * Status Effects - elements and effects * Area List - visit the vast world in Monster Hunter For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations *Featured Images Wiki * * * * The story in your blog You have questions, I have answers Utioth I put your monser up, I did make sme minor changes, give me your honest opinion, and if theirs any others u want me to do, feel free to ask thnx. Jho Cookie and more Your blog there... Sorry if I got Artemis attention on that blog of yours and it gets deleted because of me, but just wanted to make sure you get rid of that snake that can poison 20 rathalos etc.(or at least tune it down) Thats just way to overpowered. Maybe if I didn't point it out, Artemis wouldn't have noticed it, but anyway, sorry for any trouble I might have caused, actually only wanted to help you NOT getting it deleted. Tha Hummel apologizes-HummelHunter 15:09, March 1, 2011 (UTC) It is very sweet of you to warn him but no need to feel sorry. I already knew of the blog before you even mentioned it. I just didn't bother to show I did. Like I said, I don't edit but I see everything that's going on in here. And Kaiser has 2 days to change it. Also, I will not delete his blog but edit it myself if he doesn't. It's something I'll do only once. When I wrote that comment on the blog I thought it was for someone else. xD For Kaiser I'll be abit looser, this time. Also, I don't get why you pick Rathalos for that, he isn't even that resistant to poison to begin with. Kirin is a different story. -_- If you're going to give a monster some kickass ability, make sure not to ruin the story behind it with an incorrect example like you did. Artemis Paradox (talk) 15:42, March 1, 2011 (UTC) No worries dude. There is indeed no official "godmoddz-law". Although godmodding is generally disliked by people, one of those people being me, so I strictly enforce an anti-godmod policy. Godmodding is for dumbasses who can't think of something original/good without having to make it overpowered in some way. And if this place gets known for godmodderz I would consider that a disgrace for the wikia and a disgrace for myself as well as I'd be King Godmodz automatically. (joking) Artemis Paradox (talk) 10:14, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Erm... There aren't really any "requirements" that I know of. All I did was simply make lots of good edits, and I would assume that's more or less it (well, that and having the right mentality to know how to deal with vandals, when to delete pages etc.). We do have a new page called the Quest Board, which has a list of things that need to get done, so I suppose that's as good a place as any to start. Although bear in mind that being an admin requires a good deal of effort, so shouldn't be taken lightly. Hope this helps. Pink Fatalis 10:19, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Make a huge amount of good productive edits and show us you have the right mentality to be an admin. Pinky here worked very hard on all sorts of stuff and I felt comfortable with the idea of him being an admin so after a while I gave it to him. Don't immediately think meeting these half-assed requirements will get you admin though. >_> If we don't feel like we need another admin you simply won't get it either. Artemis Paradox (talk) 10:54, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey sorry Re:Yes, its new Eh... why did you contact me for that? I'm well aware of new DLC but I can't download them myself. I lack the wifi/connection for it. Thanks for heads up (even though I already knew of the quest) but could you contact me for more important matters next time? I don't actively play MHP3rd lately anyhow. Got more important things to do. :/ Exams, driver's license, etc. Wikia stuff and especially new DLC are currently of 2ndary importance to me. Artemis Paradox (talk) 10:52, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Yo! Yo Kaiser! Just gonna tell ya' that im working on some of your monsters from the EDO files. I'm gonna post the pics on the same page as my own monster creations, so you should look there (bear with me, i'm not the best drawer in the Wiki) HypnoHunter1220 22:38, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Late but yeah... Go ahead So sorry Yes, I do do monster requests but.....didn't you already know that? You of all people should know I do monster requests considering you requested the Utioth and I did draw it. Or don't you remember? But yeah, I'd be happy with doing whatever request your friend has, as long as its not as farfetched as the Chameleon bird, cause to be honest that was a total mind Nibelsnarf when I first read it. Oh right soz I forgot about that thing, yeah my blog page "random pics" sais I'm doing them again, soz forthe confusion. Oh btw. How's the thinkers coming along? If at all.Countjoe1 06:24, May 1, 2011 (UTC)Countjoe1 2 things Hi, firstly umm, I said I'm doing requests again, and (at the risk of begging) I'm keen to know what your friends monster request was, I've not anything else to do, so yeah tell me it. Secondly, I'm still waiting on the Rynorex thing, it's cool if you don't wanna do it, I'm just wondering is all. 15:51, May 5, 2011 (UTC)Countjoe1 So maybe it took a month.... But I finally finished Sanktohrr. Found some time today to do it and got around to finishing it. What do you think? PurpleIsGood 21:57, May 6, 2011 (UTC) If you want, I can do it in color. Haha, no problem, it was pretty fun to draw. And, if you don't mind, I may include it in my fanfic....I was planning on drawing an Ice Elder Dragon, so maybe this thing could show up. PurpleIsGood 15:10, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Alright, cool. I'll take a look over your blog and find something that catches my eye. EDIT: I will most likely draw that "Frost Dragon". Would let me do one of your monsters and also have the ice elder dragon I want. PurpleIsGood 15:16, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Its awsome the drawing was awsome but i was just thinking of shorter spike but its still awsome. btw where do you live in the Philippines.-kIdMohawk- 00:13, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I have a request for you... I would like to test your skills...your drawing skills.I would like you to draw a levithan.It has large,powerful front legs,a short neck compared to ohter levithans.It has a buff body and a two fins running down its neck and back. On its tail it has splikes that enduce sleep.It is a dull green with a tan under belly.They are located on the bottem of the food chain brecause it is an herbivore.It has a long head similar to a hadrosaur.they also have a large blue crest like Parasaurolophus.The breakable parts on this monster are its crest,forlegs,fins,andtail is severd.The first quest this monster would appear in is"The Noise of the Swamp!".This monster also has monions.They are smalller virsions of the boss with a few diferences:grey in color,smaller crest,and has no spines on the tail.In battle they call these to help it fight.They are called Nornmo.Its name is Norumbol.They have a roar and are a ***star monster.They are exclusive to the Floooded Forest area.They can make different songs when their crest is still intact.An sleep song,attack song,defense song and a song that it makes when it goes into ragemode.They are weak to thunder,followed by fire,then ice.I want this in color.(Countjoe1 if you read this I would like you to try and draw this monster so I can compare the two drawings.) GreatHunter 03:47, May 8, 2011 (UTC) P.S. here are the carves for Low rank/Village Carves:Bodyx3:Norumbol scale 22%,Nornmo fin 21%,Norumbol hide 19%Sleep sac 16%,Norumbol spike 12%Azure crest 10%.Tail carvesx:Norumbol tail 54%,Norumbol scale 25%,Norumbol spike 15%,Norumbol plate5%Wound rewards:Crest:Norumbol Hide 45%,Azure Crest 37%,Sleep sac 18%.Forarms:Norumbol clawx2 47%,Norumbol claw 38%,Norumbol scale 15%.Fins:Nornmo fin 48%,Norumbol hide 35%,Norumbol scale 17%.Shiny drop:Wyvern tears 60%,Norumbol scale 24%,Norumbol plate 16%.Capture reward:Azure Crest 31%,Norumbol claw 25%,Sleep sac 20%,Norumbol spike 15%,Norumbol hide 9% Norumbol request Ok it dosen't have to be in color. Art competition Greetings fellow artist, I would like to know whether you are interested in an art competition I am setting up. I am going around asking you and many other artists whether they would like to partake in said competition, if you are interested then please follow this link and read the post thoroughly, if you are interested then please let me know! http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Countjoe1/Monster_Hunter_Art_Competition Hm.. Start editing there and tell me some suggestions on what to put and what to include in the wiki. ouo Mckrongs 21:05, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Art competition round 3, location! You may or may not know that the Monster Hunter Art Competition has hereby been moved to the FANON wiki, here is a link: http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Countjoe1/Monster_Hunter_Art_Competition!_ROUND_3 When you get there, leave a comment telling me you found it, thanks and good luck!